My Ideal Day
by HogwartsIsMyHome
Summary: So, I got challanged to write a short story about what I would want to happen on my ideal day, and here it is. It's completely ridiculous and highly unrealistic. Huge crossover between Avengers, Harry Potter, Doctor Who and BBC's Sherlock. Definitely and crackfic. Maybe it'll amuse you so try reading it. And I challenge you to write a story about your ideal day and message me.


My Ideal Day

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened my eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and went over to the window. There was a strange car outside. I quickly brushed my hair and ran downstairs to get the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Just a second," I murmured, reaching for the key. I unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side is not what I expected at all.

"Hello, I'm Nick Fury." I stood their unable to say a thing. "May I come in? We have a lot to discuss." I stepped out of the way to let him in. We went into the lounge and sat down. "You're a witch, Lory," he said.

"Seriously?" I asked

"Seriously. I would also like you to join the Avengers Initiative. Of course, you'll have to start studying at Hogwarts first. So, what do you say?"

"When do I get to go?" I said, incredibly excited.

"Your ride should be here any second," he said. Just as the words left his mouth, there was a crash from outside. I looked out of the window and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Ironman! "I suggest you go and get dressed," Nick said. I ran upstairs and threw on my clothes. I then ran back down to find that Ironman was inside. He lifted his helmet to reveal his face.

"Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you Lory," he said. "I'm going to be taking you to Hogwarts."

"We're going to fly?" I asked. He nodded. "Awesome!" The three of us left the house and I locked up. Nick went to his car and Tony lowered his helmet again. I climbed onto Tony's back so that he was giving me a piggy back. He turned on his jets and we flew up into the air.

We arrived at Hogwarts Castle a few hours later and I was overwhelmed with excitement. "This is where I leave you, see you around," Tony said as he flew up into the air again. I walked into the castle where I was greeted by Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said. The trio then showed me to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione showed me our dorms. Hermione left and I looked out of the window across the grounds. I turned back around and jumped. Standing right there was Loki, God of Mischief.

"Lory, I am your father," he said. I was shocked but excited to discover that my father was actually a God.

"Are you going to take me back to Asgard with you?" I asked. He nodded and then the Bifrost appeared and we went back to Asgard.

Once we arrived we went up to the castle. Asgard was even more magical than I imagined. "I have some business I need to attend to," Loki said so he left me in the throne room. As I was just chilling, looking out the window at Asgard, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw a blue police box appear. Out of it stepped the Doctor and Amy Pond.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The realm of Asgard," the Doctor replied. "Ah, and who are you?" he said to me.

"I'm Lory," I said.

"How would you like to come on an adventure with us, Lory?" he asked. After that I was in the Tardis flying around the universe.

"Can we go home now?" Amy asked.

"Just one more stop I need to make," the Doctor said. The Tardis landed and the three of us stepped out. We were in London.

"221B Baker Street," the Doctor said.

"Really?" I said in excitement. The Doctor knocked on the door and a few seconds late it was opened by Mrs Hudson.

"Boys, the Doctor's here again!" she called up the stairs. "Come in everyone." We went inside and up the stairs. I stared around the room in awe. John was sat at the desk on his laptop.

"Good to see you again, John. Where's Sherlock?" the Doctor said. John looked up from the screen.

"Hello Doctor, he's in the kitchen," he said. Sherlock was analysing something with his microscope at the kitchen table.

"Ah, Sherlock! I need your help with something," the Doctor said.

"Make it quick, Doctor, I'm busy. Who's the child?" Sherlock said.

"My name is Lory," I said, still in awe.

"Congratulations," he said sarcastically.

"Right Lorna, Nick wants you at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ," the Doctor said. So we went back to the Tardis and flew to New York.

We arrived at the helicarrier and were greeted by some S.H.I.E.L.D personnel. "Hello Lory, I'm Phil Coulson. Come and meet the rest of the Avengers." The Doctor and Amy left and Phil took me to a room where the rest of the Avengers were. "Lory, this is Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and of course you've already met Tony Stark."

"It's great to meet you all," I said.

"It's great to meet you. Welcome to the Avengers," Steve Rogers said.

The End.


End file.
